Reasons
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Just a small drabble I wote during class, Duo pounders about his and the other boys reasons that keep them fighting in the war.


Dis: I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did, Relena would of been killed in the frist ep.

Note: It's been awhile since I uploaded a story hasn't it? Sorry about that, been abit busy with school but shall be getting my butt in gear very soon! Also this is told in Duo's P.O.V R&R!

Reasons

"Everyone has their reasons for their actions, some can be explain in a simple manner such as 'I needed more space for my books so I gave away some to the library and cleaned my room', but some are more in depth and sometimes can be explain such as 'I fought with everything I had against the mugger so I can grow old with my wife and see my young children grow up.'

Such as the cases during the AC 195 war, everyone had a reason that they fought for, a reason they fought to the bitter end and sometimes succeeded in winning their battles, even though sometimes they lost but they never gave up, but that reason, whatever it was kept them going even though everything seemed lost, sometimes the original reason of why they fought, is lost but only to find a new one to keep going.

A good friend once told me "When people stop fighting battles for themselves war becomes nothing more than a game." Moreover, I do believe that is true. "

My violet eyes stared at the screen watching the curser blink; for once I was at a lost for thought for lack of a better word, I have been stuck out in the middle of nowhere for the past month and a half and had grown bored, and a bored god of death was not a very happy god of death.

Sighing, I then closed the word document that saved it until I could think better, there was so much more I could add to it but I am afraid that one day OZ might get a hold of my laptop and find it and use the information against the others and myself.

Closing my eyes, I lent back in the chair some and started to think, everyone had their reasons to fight in this god forsaken war, for Wufei it was in his mind, revenged for the death of his wife and the betrayal of his home and honor, also to find himself in this war torn place.

Than there is Quatre, a young rich heir with too many sisters to remember all of their names on a good day but they were good people, a kind hearted and innocent lad who had his hands stained with blood just like the rest of them, his reason to fight was to end this war, to bring peace to the savage place and to prove to his father that he could do more than sit at a desk.

Following Quatre, there is Trowa Barton; the man was just a mystery to everyone around him, no past and no real name to call his own, he was one of the silent ones he had labeled, but like Quatre, under the shell of hardily any emotions, and the bang 'shield' as I have came to name it. Trowa was a nice person only speaking when it really matter.

Trowa's reason for fighting was to find a permanent home if the war ever ended and perhaps find a permanent name even though everyone thought that Trowa sounded fine to them.

Another man of super doper mystery was Heero, the antisocial Evil Keneval, perfect solider machine, no one could ever get more than a 'Hn' or a glare out of him in the years that we have know him, if you got a full sentence out of him that didn't regarded missions or the war or updating his gundam, you would think that the world was about to end.

A favorite type of conversation that all the of us agree on is that Relena was pure evil under the pacifist inter, who could wear so much pink and not be color blind?

I believe that the only reason Heero fights for is not only for peace but also to kill Relena.

Than finally was I, Duo Maxwell….what was my reason for fighting. I thought, what was my reason? Opening my eyes, I glanced at the clock that proudly read 6pm.

Letting out another bored sigh, I stood grabbed my coat and headed outside, there was nothing better to do sitting in the crapped not even desiring the name of a decent room of some run down motel, that to my surprise when I arrived here, was in the middle of no where that only had a few houses and shops around for miles.

Walking to the Ma and Pa store, I found a small box of raisin cookies, paid the three bucks for them as well as for a can of Dr. Pepper and headed outside to munch down on my favorite snack that was sure to be the death of me one of these days.

Pausing mid bite into one of the cookies, I found myself thinking back to the time I spent on the L2 colony cluster, the memories of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen along with running with Solo before his death and with the other war orphans.

Returning to my current thoughts, I finished the cookie before either it fell out of my hands or someone walked by and for some no reason steals it, brushing the crumbs off my jacket, I opened the can and took a sip of it savoring the smoothness and one of a kind taste.

Looking over the small town watching the people going about their day to say lives, I realized why I fight.

The reason I fight is to bring peace to those who need it, the hungry and the poor, the wounded and the orphaned.

A smile graced my lips watching the people still, untouched by the war around them, the reason I fight, is to protect those that need it most, because the strong protect those who are weaker than they are.

The End.


End file.
